Koi ek
by Angel Arzoo
Summary: My first os Plz peep inside And r&r Ur old aditya adi


**Pls read and rvw if u like**

 **.**

 **I Am writing an OS first time on the request of**

* * *

 **my brother aditya and chitra**

 **.**

 **Chitra here is ur surprise dear**

* * *

 **.**

Daya : boss m tumse kuch khna chata hu...

Abhijeet while doing his work : haa bol na

Daya in irration : bossss...m jaruri baat krha hu or tum in filo mein lge pde ho

Abhijeet : dkh ye tu mujhse aaj ke din me 14vi baar kh rha h or jb m khta hu bta to tum kuch bol ni pate ho (act as daya) m vo-vo m...pe atak jate ho...to kb tk m tri ye bkwas dhyan se sunu...

Daya stand and sit in the front of abhijeet and hold his hand : boss..m..ek..mera..matlab

Abhijeet : mera matlb se aage bol

Daya take deep breath and again : m khna chata hu ki...mujhe..(abhijeet noded) ki..mujhe..matalb ki m ..i mean

Abhijeet while taking out his hand : mere bhai puri zindgi bi beet jaaegi (with a teasing smile) par tu ni bol paega...

Daya in frustion : kya boss tumhe meri madad krni chaiye...or tum ho ki ...huh.,..chodo mujhe tumse baat hi ni karni ...

Abhijeet : ale-ale mela daya to naraj hogaya...acha aesa kr vhaa table par pen or page h tu us par likh de ...ok

Daya hug abhijeet : thanks boss...jhapna tusi great ho...

Abhijeet hug back : chal ab mujhe chod or ja likh (daya left him immedtly with : oo m to bhul hi gaya tha)

Daya take a pen and starting writing after almost one hour : hoo gaya boss ye lo pdho...

Abhijeet while taking it : acha hua tumne likh diya...vrna mujhe to lag rha tha ki mhabhart hi start kar di h...

Daya : bossss plz no majak

Abhijeet : ok ok (abhijeet start reading bt daya stop him)

Daya : boss bol-bol ke pdho...mujhe bi sunna chaiye

Abhijeet : aabey tunhe hi to likha h tujhe to pta hi h (bt daya make a face) acha-acha thik h padta hu

Daya : boss bich mein rukna or bolna nhi

Abhijeet start reading :

 **boss m puri trh se hosh mein hu**

 **m ye btana chata hu ki**

 **mujhe ek ladki se pyaar ho gaya h**

(abhijeet look toward daya in shock)

 **vo bhot achi h**

 **bhot pyaari h  
**

 **m bhi usse pasand hu**

 **meine use purpose kiya**

 **or usne**

 **haa khdi**

 **m tumhe usse milwana chata hu**

 **kal lovers point pe subh 7 bje**

 **A** bhijeet hug daya...aaby aab bta rha h tu mujhe ye sab...kya naam h uska...kab mila tu us se...or aapne pyaar ka izhar kab kiya...kb kiya chod ye bta kaise kiya...uski family wale maan gae...or karti kya h vo...(no words to discribe abhijeet 's happiness )

Daya : arre shant-shant boss...tum phle saans le lo ...itne saare swal...

Abhijeet : plz bta na daya...plz plz plz plz plz

Daya with a smile : btata hu...3 mhine phle mila tha m usse...dhire-dhire pyar ho gaya to jaise hi m4ujhe ahsaas hua meine us se bta diya apne pyaar ke baare mein ...or use bhi mujhse pyaar tha to usne ha kh diya...us din jb barrish ho rhi thi us raat m usse milne gaya tha or decide kr lia ki use apni fellings bta duga par mere pas kuch nhi tha matlab rose-ring wagera fir meine use bollons ke sath uski fav ice-cream dkar use purpose kiya..

Abhijeet in shock : tunne use ice-cream dkar prpose kiya...waah...

Daya : boss us wakt mere pass kuch tha hi na

Abhijeet : or naan ...pata...kaam...family kuch to bta...

Daya : kal subh pata chal jaega...relex

Abhijeet : dkh daya ye galat h...

Daya : chahe jo ho par abi nhi btauga

Abhijeet : acha aage bta

Daya : aage kya tabse tumhe btane ki koshish kr rha hu...

Abhijeet : abbey mujhe phle kyo ni btaya

Daya : kyoki phle m coinfrm krna chata tha ki uske dil m mere liea kya feelings h...boss tum kal chaloge na?

Abhijeet : mere pagal bhai pakka chaluga ...chal aab bhot raat hohgai h ...tu jakar soja...(daya obey his order)

Abhijeet in his mind : thx god (and he also sleep)

NEXT MORNING

Abhijeet open his eyes and shocked by saw breakfast in his room...with a chit as : boss adhe ghnte mein tyaar hokar nichee parking mein ajana ...m tb tk ek gift leke ata hu tumhri bhabi ke liea...

Abhijeet smile and in mind : yee to bada hogaya ...and get up fr get ready

Abhijeet so exited so only in half hour he reach at parking

Abhijeet : chal daya

Daya in happiness and exitment : chalo boss

And they left

At love point

Abhijeet : daya m kb se dk rha hu ki tu idhar se udhr chakar lga rha h...yaar aa jaegi wo...saans le le thoda...acha ye bta kya leke aaya tu uske lie...

Daya : ring ...

Abhijeet : daimond ki...

Daya : hmmm

Abhijeet in teasing tone : m 5 ruppe ki choclate mangli thi to mharaj ke paas peise ni the...aaj daimond ki ring ke paise h shab ke paas...kaliyug...mhakaliug...

Daya : tumse kisne kha ki ye ring meine aapne paiso se kharidi h...

Abhijeet : matlab

Daya : samajdar ko ishara kaffi hota h fir bi m tumhe bta du ki meine ye ring tumhare paiso se kharidi h...bcs i know ki tum samajdar ni ho...

Abhijeet in shock : kesa aadmi h yaar tu...apni girlfriend ko bi mere paiso se gift derha h

Daya in smile : tum gift ki baat kr rhe ho...pichle 3 mhino se use shopping ...ice-cream..3 treat...10-15 gift...wagera-wagera bhi tumhare hi paiso se krwa rha hu boss...

Abhijeet in anvilble tone : mujhe ni pata tha tu itna bada chor

h...m yha ek-ek paisa bachakar ruppe ikdhe krta hu or tu use udha diya

Daya : plz boss yha apna live talycast shuru maat krdena.,...

Abhijeet in fake anger : tujhe to dkh lunga m...

before daya reply they listen a cute voice : hume bi koi dkh lo

Duo turn ...they saw a beautyful girl...with smily face...daya smile

Abhijeet : aap?

Girl : hello m sonali

Abhijeet immedtly : hello m abhijeet ...daya ka dost

Sonali with questiony gaze: aap inke ke dost h...(abhijeet noded)...par inhone to kha tha ki abhijeet unke bhai h...

Daya : jii ye mere bhai hi h...vo kya h na thoda formal ho rha h ye ...

Sonali : aap plz formal maat hoiye...vaise mere paas ek achi khabar h...

Daya : achi khabar ?

Sonali in happy tone : maa-papa ne hmari shadi ke liea ha kh dii

Daya is nt understanding that how to express his happiness... He hug sonali with : i am so happy sonali...i am so happy...dkha meine kha tha na sb ha kr dege...

Sonali : par abhijeet ne to abtk ha ki hi nhi

Daya : uski tension tum maat lo...m hu na

Sonali : nhi aap unhe emostnaly blakmail nhi kroge...jo vo khege vhi hoga...ok

Daya : ok dadi maa...and trio laugh

Sonali to abhijeet : aap bhi cid m kaam krte h...

Abhijeet : haa...par ek rqust h tum plz formal maat ho...abhijeet bolo mujhe aap-waap nhi...

Daya : are ye to mujhe bi aap hi khke bulati h..

Abhijeet : itna formal kyo...

Sonali : ye formality nhi...respect h ...ye mere hone wali pati h...or aap inke bde bhai...

Abhijeet pass a smile

Daya : acha bhot baate ho gai aab bolo boss tumhe sonali kaisi lgi (sonali smile in shy)

Bbhijeet : achi h...

Daya in happiness : matlab tumhari bhi haa h

Before abhijeet reply sonali speak : ye aap kya kh rhe h...une thoda wakt dijiea...itni jaldbazi thik nhi h...hme over exited ni hona chaiye...

Daya noded

and after some chit-chat

they left

In car

Daya : aab btao boss tumhe sonali kaisi lgi

Abhijeet : sach btau...

Daya noded

Abhijeet : mujhe kuch gadbad lagi...

Daya saw him in shock & then calmly : acha kyo

Abhijeet while turning his face toward daya : tu khud soch koi ladki itni asani se kese haa kh skti h...chal ladki ka maana par uske ghar wale wo bina tujhe dekhe haa kese kh skte h...or tu hi bta aaj ke time me kon apne boyfriend ko aap khke bulati h...itni achi-achi baate...(with irritation) yaar koi itna perfect kese ho sakta h...i mean (bt daya cut him with)

Daya : boss tum over possesive or over invastigative ho rhe ho...

Abhijeet in little anger : acha m over-possesive...over invastigative hu or vo ladki jo over faku...over-sanskari...over - samjdar...vo ni dikh rha shab ko

Daya : boss tum thoda rest kro or 2 din baad usse fir se milna positive mind ke sath...ok

Abhijeet about say something bt daya cut him as : plzz boss no arguement...

Abhijeet : ok

After 5 min they reach at home

And start their ruttien

Bt abhijeet's mind repeating sonali's convo

2 day passed

today abhijeet again go for meet sonali on daya's requst

Abhijeet : hello kaise ho sunali

Sonali : m to thik hu ...par pata chala h ki aap ko meri baatie acting lagti h...

Abhijeet shocked and angry on daya that how he tell their convo. To sonali...

Sonali continue : aaj hum dono yha akele h...hume aapni baate clear kr leni chaiye...to aapko lagta h ki m acting krti hu koi planing h etc etc...(in evil tone)to m aapse clear kardu ki ye apka vham bilkul nhi h...(abhijeet saw toward him in great shock) haa ye sab meri planing he h m phle daya ko tumse alag kardugi gi or fir use cid se dur kar dugi uski jindgi tabha kr dugi ...or i am chalanging u mr. Abhijeet daya tumhare khilaaf jaakr mujhse shadi krega...

Before abhijeet speak daya speak : arre sonali boss hogai tvmhari baatie...

Abhijeet give a look to sonali and then move toward daya in serious tone ...

By holding daya's hand : chal daya yha se...aaj se tu iss ladki se nhi milega...koi rishta nhi rkhega...

Sonali with tears : ye..ye..aap..kya..kh..rhe..h ..m daya ke..bina nhi ji sakti...agar mujh se koi galti hui h to (while joining his h4and) m aap se haath jodkar maafi mangti hu...mujhe daya se alag maat kijiea...m jite ji maar jaugi...

Abhijeet in anger : band kro aapni ye acting ...

Daya in anger : Abhijeetttttttttt...

Sonali in tears : nhi daya aap maat ladiea inse...ye aapse bde h...agar ye chate h to m aap ki jindgi se chalugi ...plz aap inse mere liea maat ladiea...ye bhai h aapke (and he left) daya try to stop him but fail...

Daya in super anger : mil gai shanti...aab to ho gae khush...thandak mil gai kaleje ko...vo ab bi mujhe tumse na ldne se mna kar ke gai h...tum meri khusi se khush kyo ni hote...tum jante ho m nhi ji sakta uske bina ... m us se kal shadhi kruga ...agar ana ho to ajana...god byyy...

Abhijeet : vo ladki tumhare liea thik nhi h vo tumhe cid se alag krna chati h...or aaj tere liea vo ladki sachi ho gai or m jutha ho gaya (daya dnt answer him and left him)

Abhijeet's phone ring ...he saw a unknown number

Abhijeet : helo sr. Inspector abhijeet here

Caller : helo ur enime sonali here...

Abhijeet : tumhari himat kaise hui mujhe call karne ki...

Sonali : are jb m 3 mhino m tumse jayada bhrosa jeet sakti hu tumhare hi bhai ka 10 min m tumhari 18 saal purani dosti tod sakti hu to ek call karna konsi baadi baat h...m tumhe invite kbrti hu abhijeet darsal m chati hu ki tum apni anko se apni dosti tute hue dkho...abhijeet cut the call in anger...

Nxt day

Abhijeet enter in a marriage palace... gate is decorated with name daya weds sonali...he entres inside the building and saw daya in sherwani...he mumered : khas aaj sab thik ho jata

When all listen a voice : var vadhu faro ke liea mandap mein aajae...(daya & sonali come where daya saw abhijeet who is standing there like a statue)...padit start mantr

Pandit : aap vadhu ko mangal sootr phnaiye

Daya saw toward abhijeet & then to sonali and after a min he wear up mangal sootr to sonali...a tear fallen from abhijeet's eye which is noticed by daya...abhijeet remember sonali's word 'm chahti hu ki tum apni ankhoo se apni dosti ko tute hue dkho'

pandit : aab aap inki maang bhariye ...daya take sindoor andfill it in sonali's maang...he is not feeling sooth in his heart...

Pandit : ab aap dono faero ke liea khde ho jaiye

Daya & sonali get up

Abhijeet mumered : m ye sab or ni dkh sakta and he left from there...daya saw him going ...he want to stop him but sonali hold his hand...

Abhijeet's face is fully wet he speaking to himself : ek baar bi ye ni socha ki m uska bura kese cha skta hu... us ladki ke liea mujh se lda or aaj to saab khatam kar dia...bas vo ladki hi dikh rhi h shab ko...smajta hi ni h kuch...when he listen a voice : to tum samjha dete...abhijeet turn and shocked to see daya there with wet face...

Abhijeet in shock : tum yha ...tum yha kya kar rhe ho...(wh9ile turning his face other side)

Daya with teary voice : boss yuh muh maat modo

Abhijeet dnt answer him he is about to left when he listen : chod diya meine us ladki ko...and he breakdown...abhijeet shocked...he turn toward daya with : par tu to use pyaar karta tha na ...

Daya : haa par baat aagar kisi ek ko chune ki thi ...apne bhai ko kese chod deta...abhijeet immedatly hug daya...and start crying...

Daya in fake anger : dkho boss plz roo maat ...m tumhari ankho mein ansoo ni dk skta...agar dkh sakta to shadi ni todke aata...plz chup ho jao...(in frank tone) ye dkho m vo daimond ki ring wappis le aya...abhijeet really shocked ...

Abhijeet : sach mein daya tu pagal h (and he laugh)

Daya with most innocent face : jb ladki nhi milne wali to use gift dene ka kya matlab ...kya kuch galat kha meine ...and duo laugh...

.

.

.

daya : niche kya dhund rhe ho...btao review krke ki kya meine galat kha...

.

.

.

the end

my first os

so kam se kam 10 rvw to bnte h


End file.
